<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bleeding Idiot by dcisamtyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901869">The Bleeding Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler'>dcisamtyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simm!Master One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Soft!Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the dialogue prompt: "Why is he/she bleeding?" "Because he/she's an idiot!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simm!Master One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bleeding Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic after a long and vicious writer's block. Beyond relieved to finally write something.</p><p>Also, I'm sure there is some reference somewhere to how Time Lords bleed and what not, but I'm going to disregard all of it for my silly little fic. As I usually do. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor liked to hear himself talk.  </p><p>After traveling with him for a long time, you learned that was simply the reality of it. He enjoyed pinstripe suits, bananas, and one-sided chatting. Given all the knowledge he had after living for almost a thousand years, it was understandable. Usually, you liked to indulge him and let him share his knowledge about various parts of the universe. </p><p>But after this particular trip to North Zatcorom, it was unbearable to hear his voice.</p><p>The Doctor decided it would be best to take you and the Master, your boyfriend, on a sightseeing trip. You and the Master could go off on a date – dinner at the planet’s best Earth restaurant, finishing off with stargazing off the south side of the planet. The Doctor would spend the night exploring the other side, taking in the sights of the beautiful upside-down waterfalls. </p><p>With a set meeting time in the late evening to return back to the TARDIS and a quick wave over the shoulder, you and the Master, dressed in your finest, split off from the Doctor. </p><p>The date went as planned. After a delicious meal of chicken alfredo (made with a space parmesan) and a glass of wine, you and the Master sat on a field, staring up at the purple sky, watching the stars and other planets twinkle. The Master, with your head resting on his chest, pointed out all the planets he caused trouble on before. </p><p>There was the teal planet of Crystaal where he nearly became emperor, the planet of Zikoa where he stole all of their space chocolate and the fire planet of Dazox (more a tourist destination than anything else). He regaled all his stories with a fondness in his voice, a laugh rumbling out every so often as he remembered a good moment.</p><p>As you fell into a comfortable silence, you ran a hand over his chest, happy to be with him. That is until you felt a lump in his coat pocket. Casually reaching in, you pulled out a beautiful diamond and stared up at your boyfriend. “What is this?” </p><p>His hazel eyes filled with slight guilt. “Would you believe it’s a space rock?” </p><p>You frowned, raising an eyebrow at him, watching as the diamond sparkled in your hand. </p><p>The Master sighed, taking the diamond from you, watching as you looked at him in disappointment. He promised there would be no theft or trouble making of any sort. You were supposed to enjoy the night together and enjoy each other’s company without the Doctor lingering with his loud mouth.</p><p>But that wasn’t the worst of your problems. As the Master attempted to charm you by stroking your cheek with his free hand, you spotted the restaurant’s chef running up to you, shouting things even the TARDIS wouldn’t translate. The Master cringed, looking up at you with wide eyes. “I guess he noticed it was gone, then.”</p><p>Sighing, you pulled the blonde up by his wrist, and attempted to run. </p><p>As you passed the chef, he swiped his knife at the Master. You pulled your boyfriend along, grabbing the diamond out of his hand, chucking it behind you. “Don’t ever do that again,” you barked as you ran towards the TARDIS. </p><p>The Master groaned, clutching onto you. “Can’t make any promises, darling.” </p><p>You practically ripped the TARDIS doors open as you approached them, shoving the Master inside as you closed the doors behind you. With heavy breaths, you glanced down at your hand, noticing something sticky and red. Blood. </p><p>The Master clutched his upper arm where a slash went through his black jacket.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You’re <cite>bleeding</cite>.” </p><p>Before the Master could protest, you immediately grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the medical bay. </p><p>The Doctor arrived back to the TARDIS soon after. He wandered the halls of the TARDIS, looking for you. You could hear him babbling away about the beauty of the waterfalls, how a light show turned them purple and maroon, completely unaware of the bleeding Time Lord sitting on the table in one of the rooms of the medical bay. You hoped he wouldn't find you and just let you patch up your boyfriend on your own. It was better when he wasn't involved.</p><p>“Y/N, you know you are absolutely brilliant. I got multiple compliments on the tie you picked out for me. The Zatcorians lov-” he stopped as he turned the corner, noticing you shuffling through the inventory of one of the cupboards. “Are you alright, Y/N?” </p><p>He leaned up against the doorway with a slight thump, watching you as you pulled out different ointments and creams, searching for bandages. Much to his chagrin, you didn’t bother to look up. Instead, you hummed in reply and continued to pull out five different brands of healing creams. One of which, a generic brand from an Earth drugstore, was expired. You groaned.</p><p>The Doctor narrowed his eyes at you. “Are you sure you’re okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, I'm just looking for something.” </p><p>The Doctor slowly nodded, not buying it. He moved himself out of the doorway, walking towards you. “How was your date with the Master? Did he tell you all of his stories of conquering the Sky Peninsula? The planet of Triby?”</p><p>Once again, you hummed, pulling out a roll of bandages and an alien healing ointment. “He did all that and more.” </p><p>The Doctor gave a slight chuckle. “I’m sure he did. So, what happened?” </p><p>You didn’t even answer. You simply walked towards the room where the Master was sitting shirtless, a large gash in his upper arm. He glanced at the Doctor before looking up at you and heaving a sigh. “You let him in.”</p><p>The Doctor’s mouth opened and closed as his eyes widened. “Why is he bleeding?” </p><p>Your eyes narrowed at the Master. “Because he’s an idiot.” </p><p>The Master was about to reply with a sarcastic comment before he grabbed his arm as a wave of pain ripped through it. He gritted his teeth as he whispered, “I couldn’t help it.” </p><p>The Doctor snorted behind you, knowing the Master’s statement might lead to an argument. He turned to walk out the door, shouting, “I’ll leave the two of you alone” over his shoulder. </p><p>Your eyebrows lifted as you took out the healing ointment. The Master wasn’t lying. It seemed like a compulsive need for him at times, and while you wanted him to stop, he couldn’t. You had to settle for him trying not to do it while you were around out of safety.  </p><p>Then, of course, he had to go ahead and steal North Zatcorom’s most beautiful and expensive diamond out of its glass display case while you were on a date. Of course.</p><p>The ointment felt warm on your fingers but had a cooling effect as you touched the Master’s arm. He melted into your touch, using his other arm to pull you in closer, resting his face in the crook of your neck. The gash immediately stopped bleeding but the ointment wouldn’t completely heal it as it was rather deep. You pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around the Master’s upper arm.</p><p>“Thanks, nurse,” he whispered, his mouth against your skin.</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile. You closed your eyes and placed a hand on the back of his scalp, softly raking your fingertips through his hair. </p><p>A relieved sigh left the Master’s lips. He pressed a soft kiss on your neck. “You know I was stealing the diamond for you.” </p><p>Your hand stopped and your eyes snapped open. “Why?” </p><p>The Master, feeling your heart begin to pound, looked up at you. His hazel eyes filled with an adoration you hadn’t ever seen before. It was like the entire galaxy pooled in his eyes. “I was going to make it into a ring.”</p><p>You swallowed hard. You moved your hands to his face, feeling the scruff on his jawline as you stroked his cheeks. “A ring?” </p><p>The Master nodded. </p><p>Your breath caught in your throat as you stared at your boyfriend. He leaned forward to capture your lips in a kiss when you pushed him away and slapped his chest. “You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt, you idiot.” </p><p>The Master broke out into a toothy grin, tightening his arms around your waist. “You deserve only the best, Y/N.” </p><p>You wanted to hit him for getting himself hurt for you, but as he looked at you, you lost yourself. You closed the space between the two of you, your lips lingering over his mouth.</p><p>You whispered, “I already have the best,” before hungrily pressing your lips to his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>